


Are you joking ?.

by Kcllerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcllerqueen/pseuds/Kcllerqueen
Summary: ● Ben accidentally calling Joe daddy On an instagram post. , you can guess where this is going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {JUST A WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT. I MEAN NO HARM TO ANYONE OR OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN WRITING .} Enjoy .♡ this is my first work so please be nice lmao

It was supposed to be a joke . That damned video of Joe spanking him as rogerina on set Joe had posted it with no caption for a change so Ben took the opportunity to play it up even more he commented a simple "damn daddy" under the video before he locked his phone and laughed softly to himself. The blondes fingers tapping on the bed sheets he was laying on after the long day he'd had . He wasn't a fan of staying in hotels but since the rest of the cast were only in rooms down the hall he couldn't make a fuss about it . He closed his eyes to relax back before his phone started vibrating like crazy . Bens eyes shot open his brows furrowing in confusion before he unlocked his phone and glanced down at the hundreds of notifications from instagram. So many fans had liked his comment which wasn't the issue he was absolutely amused at that, but the comment he got in return from Joe made his body freeze . A simple "come over and say that to my face ". A warm flush spread on his cheeks . Knowing the man was only down the hall. Pull yourself together you bloody idiot you're only teasing each other. He hummer for a moment before he decided to reply "when have I ever done as I'm told? You get yourself over here Mr ;) ". He hesitated for a moment before he commented . Quickly shutting his phone off and deciding to ignore it with how flustered he'd gotten .

Later on Joe had invited Ben over to his room to have some drinks. The blonde wasn't sure how to feel after the comment. He hadn't dared opened instagram again. He showered and dressed in some simple sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He didn't need to impress anyone. He got himself up and went down the hall to joes room opening the door automatically as he layed his eyes on the man shutting the door behind him . However when joe looked over he wasn't expecting his eyes being so frozen in place he looked in a confused state of mind . Ben very slowly walked himself over to the Bed and sat down "Joe? What's going on buddy ?" He asked softly his voice full of concern . Joes eyes locking onto his blue ones "you're a tease I can't get it out of my head ". He admitting not daring to say . Even though both of them knew exactly what he was talking about. The blondes eyes widened and he breathed in shakily the familiar heat of a blush forming on his cheeks which always seemed to happen around Joe. He hadn't at all been expecting a hand on His jaw grabbing him and pulling him in close . A gasp leaving his lips as he swallowed. Suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights . Joes fingers brushed over bens jaw before he finally spoke "say it" he whispered out to Ben. Ben feeling as though he could curl right into a ball of embarrassment but arousal sparked inside of him and he breathed out shakily his eyes locking with the older mans and leaning forward "daddy? " he spoke in a soft whisper hesitation in his tone however when he heard the low growl come from the man's lips he knew he wouldn't hesitate in saying it again. Before he knew it , lips were being smashed against his . A whine coming from the blondes throat however his hand coming up and cupping the back of his head kissing him back with his heart thudding in his chest. Both of the men kissing with desperation as they'd waited so long . The teasing, the jokes and the sly touches. Ben slowly slipped himself onto the man's lap straddling his hips while keeping their lips locked a soft shiver running through him when joes hands gripped his hips . Their lips moving together messily as both of them tried to get even closer to one another. 

The blonde felt as though the breathe had left his lungs completely joes lips against his and him being seated on his lap were making his breathing hitch, he wanted more. He very slowly grinded his ass down against his clothed crotch both men letting out a low groan at the friction . Ben let out a whine when joes lips left his but he was quick to shut up when he felt to man's lips on his neck , his lips parted and his fingers threaded into the back of his hair giving it a tight grip a soft moan leaving his lips as he felt the kisses being spread on his exposed neck "fuck Joe that's it " he breathed out his eyes fluttering closed biting down on his bottom lip. Joe buried his face into his neck his lips spreading all over the mans neck. Sucking and nipping in places to mark him, he couldn't not with how pretty Ben sounded like this . "You're one teasing bastard" he breathed out against him before he pulled back shoving the blonde back onto the bed his body slotting inbetween his legs , Bens leg hooking over his hips and pulling him in to press against him with a shaky breathe he locked his pupil blown eyes onto him . "Your teasing bastard " he retorted back with a cheeky grin which was cut off when he felt Joe grind against him . A loud moan escaping his lips both in shock and pleasure the blonde decided he might as well take advantage of joes dominant state and the mess he was in just by one simple word . He leaned himself forward his lips brushing his ear "is that all you've got daddy? " he breathed out teasingly  
.  
》 I very much so want to continue this but I'd like to know if you'd enjoy it first. ¿¡ .《


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning

A warm flush spread over bens cheeks as he spoke those words. He was still surprising himself throughout all this . His eyes suddenly widened when he felt a hand wrap around his throat. Ben took a deep breathe an odd sense of pleasure running through him in the moment he didn't know if it was because of Joe or his breathing being basically controlled by the man . He quickly brought his hand up and rested it on top of joes with a shaky breathe his blue eyes locking onto the older man's, his seeming to be black with lust, another soft whimper escaped his lips as he watched those eyes rake over his body. Joes eyes watching him , not really believing this was real he took in a deep breathe fighting with the thoughts in his head , he didn't want to take this too far with the blonde. Not yet anyway . "Get on your knees baby , show me how good you can be with that mouth wrapped around me. Instead of doing anything you can to push me " he muttered out , his hand moving from his throat and instead tangled in his blonde locks and yanked him upwards into a bruising kiss. 

Minutes later Ben was on his knees between the man's legs his hand shakily running up his thighs, he'd done this sort of thing a couple of times but to men that didn't matter , men that wouldn't ever see him again; but this was Joe. Joe noticed the worry on the man's features and he gently ran his fingers through his blonde locks "don't worry that pretty little head of yours baby please just -" he breathed out the last part. Bens cheeks still pink from all his blushing but the man composed himself his fingers slipping down joes sweatpants. Leaning forward and brushing his lips against his clothed cock his eyes locking with joes as he heard a sharp intake of breathe " stop teasing fucking hell " . He breathed out making a soft cheeky grin pull On the blondes lips before he slipped down joes boxers, his fingers automatically wrapping around joes semi hard cock 

Been took in a deep breath as he looked at him nervousness but also anticipation building up in his chest he lowered his head, giving the mans tip a experimental lick and as soon as he heard the groan from his lips, bens lips wrapped around him and sucked, his tongue swirling over his tip while joes fingers threading tightly into the blondes locks "fuck ben" he breathed out his eyes watching intently, he swore he'd never want this sight to erase itself from his mind , Ben hardy on his knees for him was beautiful.   
What he wasn't expecting was the blonde bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks taking the man's length all wall down his throat. .joes hips twitched as he let out a loud moan "oh fuck " he groaned out hearing Ben whimper around him before he slowly pulled his lips off of him with a gasp , his eyes glazed with unshed tears from the gag he'd held back "fuck my face - please " he whispered out staying quiet seeing the older mans eyes widen was enough for Ben to snap out of his emrbarassed state and give him a cheeky grin, both of joes hands now rested On the back of his head his fingers tightly in his hair as Ben wrapped his lips back around him , his blue eyes boring into his before Joe thrusted into his mouth , shoving his cock down his throat and holding Ben in place, tears running down his cheeks but he hollowed them and moved his tongue over his cock as he let Joe use his mouth.

The blonde resting his hands on his thighs as he moaned around him , enjoying this more than he had before. Joes head was thrown back , his hips moving erratically as he thrusted into the man's mouth " fuck Ben that's it, doing so fucking well" he managed to muster out with a low groan of his name. Ben stayed still for the man other than bobbing his head in time with his thrusts "Ben in gonna cum " he warned him , the warmth of his mouth and knowing this was /his/ Ben pushed him right over the edge . Cumming down the man's throat, having expected Ben to move off . His eyes quickly looked down at the blonde who was sucking him clean with a moan of delight, the older man saw stars as he watched him his fingers gently stroking the back of his head " fucking hell Ben that mouth is gonna be the death of me " he whispered out watching him pull off of his cock with an obscene "pop" the blondes lips red and plump but wet from his own saliva and joes cum , it was beautiful. Ben slowly brought himself up with a shaky breathe , licking his lips to taste Joe even though he'd just swallowed his whole load . A shy smile pulling on his face "wasn't expecting this when I came over for a drink" ~


End file.
